With the increasing requests of indoor environmental quality (IEQ), ventilating fans are usually provided and installed into the ceiling. Furthermore, illustrating devices are usually installed on the ceiling. For saving the installation space, a conventional ventilating and illuminating apparatus can combine elements of a conventional ventilating fan with an illuminating device for controlling the indoor air quality and providing quiescent light at the same time. After combining the conventional ventilating fan and the conventional illustrating device simply, the conventional ventilating and illuminating apparatus generally has a bulky, unaesthetic appearance and employ a complicated design for integrating the ventilating and illuminating functions. Furthermore, the combined apparatus seems difficult to install, maintain or replace the illuminating device without disassembling the relative ventilating fan.
On the other hand, in the conventional ventilating and illuminating apparatus, the ventilating fan is mainly used to control indoor air quality by diluting and displacing indoor pollutants and used for purposes of thermal comfort or dehumidification. When the components of the ventilating and illuminating apparatus can fail to be arranged efficiently, the ventilating fan can fail to cool the lighting device, and the illuminating device combined with the ventilating fan can be employed at high temperature and high humidity. In the above operating condition, it is easy to damage the illuminating device. Furthermore, comparing with the ventilating fan, the illuminating device need spare parts and maintenance. However, it always takes a lot of time to maintain or replace the illuminating device from the entire ventilating and illuminating apparatus.
Therefore, there is a need of providing a ventilating and illuminating apparatus having a detachable illuminating device to overcome the above drawbacks.